Roger Wilco
Roger Wilco is a character from the future, who seems to have a strange connection to Daventry through time warps, or anachronistic messages. Background Graham once spied upon the space hero a strange vision in a hole in rock in Kolyma, and he was also mentioned on a note on tree in the forest. Roger Wilco was sanitation engineer aboard the space lab, Arcada. He saved the planet Xenon from the boys of the universe, the Sariens!Narrator (KQ2):" SPACE QUEST: The Sarien Encounter" "Become Roger Wilco, sanitation engineer aboard the space lab, Arcada. Save Xenon from those bad boys of the universe, the Sariens!""By Two Guys From Andromeda","© 1986 Sierra On-Line, Inc.", "In deep space, a vessel drifts\n silently.", "Unbeknownst to you, the dreaded\n Sariens, those bad boys of the\n universe, plan your destruction.", "Space Quest is a 3-D animated\n adventure game. As the hero, you'll\n explore strange vessels...","...visit bizarre planets...", "...visit bizarre planets...", "...get friendly with the wildlife...", "So step up to the bar and have a cool\n one and enjoy some of the best\n entertainment in the universe!", "..and get acquainted with some darn\n interesting folks.", "Enjoy, for soon you'll come face to\n face with the dreaded Sariens!" During the adventure he sent out a message in a bottle asking for help, to find a handy ray gun, to help him with the Sariens that were trying to blast him. The message and the bottle ended up being swallowed by a whale off the coast of Tamir.Message in a Bottle (KQ4): "Help! I'm about to get blasted by Sariens in "Space Quest!" Anybody have a handy ray gun out there?!" Around that time (but many years later in Daventry's time, a year or so before Rosella saved her father's life by traveling to Tamir), he accidentally crashed a ship in the moat of Daventry (after he pushed a "Don't Touch" button), although he didn't have time to visit the kingdom.Rosella (Hoyle I): "I should tell my father about these flying ships of yours, Jerry! Perhaps this can explain that large metal object that crashed into the moat last year...", Graham (Hoyle I): "I've never thought of traveling to the stars in vehicles of metal and fire. Although that could explain that strange metal contraption we found in the moat last year..."Roger Wilco (Hoyle I): I can't believe this! You're talking about quests, and I'm still trapped in this stupid program!, Look, babe, can't you talk about some way to get me out of this game instead of this questing stuff?, Daventry sounds like an interesting place. If I ever get out of this Hoyle program, I'd like to visit there, All of this Daventry stuff sounds kinda familiar. Something about a 'Don't Touch' button, somewhere.... Not long after he found himself being held prisoner by the evil, Sludge Vohaul. At some point he again sent out a message asking for help out of his jam. This message ended up in the whale as well.Message in a Bottle (KQ4): "Sludge Vohaul is holding me prisoner in "Space Quest II!" Help me out of a jam!" He later was pulled into a strange computer program without his choice, where he met Rosella and Graham for the first time, and played card games with them. He barely remembered Daventry, but remembered it had something to do with the button he once touched. However, he hoped, if he ever found any free time he would like to visit the kingdom. It would seem that some time later, he got his chance to fly through Daventry in a timepod. Traveling back to when Rosella was just a little girl, her golden football, got stuck in the timepod as it was flying past. Rosella ran into the Two Guys from Andromeda, who pointed her in the direction of the timepod. The football later fell off the timepod and hit a strange man named Larry in the head (she would encounter Larry again when she was older, but that is another story). The ball would again get trapped in the timepod and Roger Wilco flew by smiled at Rosella and tossed it back to her as she returned to the castle.Rosella's First Quest It is also worth noting that Peter Spear claims to have received disks from John Williams, which contained messages from the future from Roger, which he then published as the Space Quest Companion. Later on Roger would encounter Rosella, Graham, Larry Laffer, and Sonny Bonds met again, this time challenging each of them to board games. He also met Lolotte and Mordack. He would meet Graham again later to play card games again. However they didn't have much to say to each other on these two separate occasions.[2] At some point during his travels to the future Roger Wilco noticed one of Graham's last adventures King's Quest XXXXVIII (KQ47). He wished Sierra would give it up, give the poor old king a rest.The Official Guide of Roger Wilco's Space Adventures, pg Further on in his life in yet an even later time zone he found that a super compute was installed with a copy of King's Quest XLIII (KQ43), and realized that whoever installed it was likely did it to waste time. Behind the scenes Roger Wilco is mentioned or shown as a plug to other adventure games by Sierra through easter eggs in the game. Similar in-jokes and cameos appear in the Space Quest series as well, nodding back to King Graham, and others. He interacts with Graham and Rosella, and others in the first Hoyle game, and also in Hoyle 3. Hoyle I includes a few nods back to the Don't Touch button in Space Quest 1 (AGI). He is mentioned indirectly in the story Rosella's First Quest, which was part of a game to introduce Mixed-Up Fairy Tales, published in Sierra's Interaction magazine. Around that time he was also included along with Rosella and Graham in an article by Bookwyrm of Mixed-Up Fairy Tales asking the characters of Sierra land to tell him what their favorite books were. As discovered in Space Quest 2 Larry Laffer is Roger Wilco's 'alter-ego' or perhaps even an ancient ancestor (genetic memory). Roger Wilco (unofficial) Roger Wilco (unofficial) References Category:Characters (Hoyle I) Category:Characters (KQ2) Category:Easter Eggs Category:Characters (KQ4) Category:Characters (RFQ) Category:Characters (Hoyle 3) Category:Characters (Hoyle 4) Category:Humans Category:Characters (TBI:SCFB) Category:Characters (S&T:HV3)